The present invention generally relates to a novel fluorescent downlight for use in recessed lighting applications wherein a recessed light fixture with a body, reflector and electrical box are formed in one piece and fabricated of a polymeric material, and more particularly, to a novel fluorescent downlighted lighting fixture using a compact fluorescent lamp and its associated electronic ballast.
Compact Fluorescent Lamps (CFL""s) are very energy efficient and long lived. They provide almost five times as much light as ordinary incandescent bulbs and last ten times as long. Their size, form factor and distribution make their use in recessed downlighted fixtures more difficult. CFL""s are longer, more oblong and have flux patterns that are not symmetrical. If the lamp is used in a vertical orientation the length makes it difficult to allow the resultant fixture to fit in the shallow ceiling cavity between the roof joists where fixtures of this type are often installed. If the lamp lays horizontally light distribution is usually an oval shape making it difficult to design an installation with even distribution of light.
Existing downlight fixtures are normally formed of different metal assemblies. The gaps created by the mating of these disparate pieces forms cavities allowing conditioned air from the occupied spaces to leak into the ceiling cavity and through the roofing system.
When the lamp burns out in typical horizontal fixtures the user must gain access to the fixture, grasp the glass envelope of the lamp and pull it first one way and then the other before tilting it out of the fixture. The process must then be reversed with the new lamp. All the tugging and tilting frequently leaves the user with a handful of shattered glass.
Metallic downlighted fixtures are prone to deterioration when used in damp locations such as in kitchens, baths or in exterior lighting.
The following prior art discloses the various aspects in the design and use of downlighted fluorescent fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,712, granted Aug. 12, 1975, to H. L. Whitting, discloses a tapered helical compact fluorescent lamp, comprising a tapered cylindrical envelope having a helically shaped channel of non-uniform pitch, thereby providing a discharge path circumferentially around the envelope with a pair of electrodes disposed at each end of the discharge path. The interior surface is coated with a luminescent material and its interior chamber is filled with an ionizable gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,845, granted Dec. 17, 1991, to T. R. Aubrey, teaches a retrofit unit for replacing conventional incandescent light bulbs with fluorescent or similar light sources. A hard-wired ballast is used in conjunction with conventional light fixtures to permit retrofit conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,547, granted Jun. 14, 1994, to H. P. Mews, et al., discloses a lamp socket for a fluorescent lamp that permits insertion and removal of a fluorescent lamp in and from a socket, the socket being formed within a body and having an engagement surface wall from which a shelf projects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,110, granted Jul. 9, 1996, to G. Ling, discloses a ceiling mounted, recessed, wallwash light fixture includes a reflector having an internal reflecting surface. A wallwash segment of that reflecting surface is defined by vertically adjacent reflecting faces each arranged so that an effective lowest point of brightness seen by the reflecting face is reflected along a line passing below an opposing portion of a bottom edge of the reflector. The wallwash segment can be defined by an insert attached to the reflecting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,618, granted Feb. 13, 1996, to U. Vakil, teaches of a quick connect/disconnect light fixture that requires no tools to install or remove after the initial installation. The disclosed light fixture enables a typical consumer to convert a traditional incandescent light fixture to a fluorescent light fixture and to maintain the light fixture after it is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,143, granted Jan. 13, 1998, to J. A. Hentz, teaches of a pull-on clip that is manually assembled to a downlighting reflector trim in a snap-fitting manner. The pull-on clip facilitates positive lamp positioning, thereby providing a clean appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,299, granted Jan. 2, 2001, to E. Yan, teaches of a novel energy efficient recessed downlighted lighting fixture, using a compact laterally twisted, fluorescent lamp, and electronic ballast that provides an easy-to-install procedure for retrofit installations. Using an integrated socket-and-ballast subassembly, the overall height is reduced so that it can find use with existing metal housings. This recessed fixture uses a newly designed energy efficient compact fluorescent lamp as the primary lighting source. The compact fluorescent lamp comprises a laterally twisted tube, more commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cSpringLampxe2x80x9d allows the shortest lamp known to the fluorescent lamp industry to be used. It provides for minimal light trapping, thereby creating the maximum concentrated lighting output, and lighting distribution that is closest to the illumination supplied by an incandescent bulb. The laterally twisted xe2x80x9cSpringLampxe2x80x9d is centrally positioned at the focal point of the parabolically shaped portion of the reflector to produce a collimated-like downlighted column of concentrated light that enhances the illumination efficiency when measured at the at the central portion of the beam.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recessed downlight fixture comprised of a polymeric material that is formed into a single piece incorporating the fixture body, reflector and electrical junction box.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recessed downlight fixture that utilizes a compound convoluted polymeric reflector system molded as part of the fixture which provides symmetrical light distribution from an asymmetrical source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recessed downlight fixture that provides a lamp retaining means with tilting mechanism to unlatch from normal operation position and reorient downward to allow the user to easily remove and replace the lamp.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a recessed downlight fixture containing a connected electrical junction box, which provides a means of mounting the ballast away from the compact fluorescent lamp to preserve the ballast remote from a thermal load created by the lamp.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a recessed downlight fixture containing an integral reflector and a decorative trim system, which completes the optical elements of the fixture.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight fixture, whose decorative trim/optical element mounts by having flanges that rotatively engage other flanges on the fixture body.
Still an additional object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight fixture, whose decorative trim/optical element mounts by engagement of flexible plastic snaps, which engage to recesses on the fixture body.
Still yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight fixture that utilizes an air leakage barrier, which is received into slots in the electrical junction box.
One additional object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downlight fixture that utilizes an air leakage barrier, which is received into slots in the electrical junction box that also serves to connect wires within said electrical junction box.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a recessed downright fixture that utilizes an electrical junction box cover, which requires no fasteners to open or close as it permits access within said electrical junction box.
These, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and it""s alternative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention solves the shortcomings of current fixtures in a number of unique ways. By forming the reflector, fixture body and junction box from a single injection molded piece, air leaks are prevented.
The junction box extends from the side of the can and provides a mounting site for the lamp socket assembly and a means of conveying the associated wiring back to the ballast. An air dam straddles the wires retaining them in place and preventing leakage of conditioned room air into the unoccupied spaces. The ballast mounts on the outer edge of the junction box as far as possible from the lamp-generated heat while still being a contiguous part of the assembly.
The lamp with a lengthwise axis is installed on the fixture""s longitudinal axis, which is collinear with an essentially horizontal axis thereof, providing a low profile for the fixture that is shallow enough to fit in between even six-inch ceiling joists. The reflector employs a series of asymmetrical interlocking convolutions to reshape the intrinsic flux from the lamp into a symmetrical beam that allows the fixture to be installed at any rotation relative to the room. The lamp retaining assembly latches in the normal operating position but can tilt at a downward angle to allow easy lamp replacement. The junction box provides removable pieces for placement of connection wires. The can body has four mounting dogs which automatically deploy when tightened. The installer does his work from the occupied side of the space.
The polymeric construction of the fixture eliminates deterioration from rust and corrosion. The internal reflector is made from a robust, easily cleaned material.